


Reunited

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Jared, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Jensen, Tags May Change, Top Jensen Ackles, asylum 16, light emotional hurt/comfort, mention of fake marriages, slightly testy Jensen, some schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been apart for a week before flying into Birmingham, England for the Asylum convention. Each want only one thing and that's the other and Jensen is prepared to do whatever he had to in order to make it happen. Regardless of who he makes mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The usual explicit warning for sex and language that go with this kind of story. I'm also putting this out there that for those who have read my RPS stories, you may notice a slight change in tone in how I handle a few side characters since my view on a few things have changed in the recent months. The core of my stories however has not changed and that's the relationship between the boys. Just wanted to put that out there because the Clif in this story may seem a little OOC in comparison to how I've written him in other RPS pieces.
> 
> Disclaimer: None. I own nothing.
> 
> Note: This plot came from a couple conversations I had on Facebook Saturday night. Sure, the muse twisted it from what I originally planned but that's usual for my muse. I hope you enjoy it.

**Reunited**

Jared Padalecki was exhausted. His body felt like lead, his head was spinning and he could feel how raw he was emotionally. He was fighting a week of hell on top of jet lag coming from Austin, Texas to Birmingham, England alone after another sudden change of plans was dropped on him last minute.

The actor just wanted to finish checking into the hotel, go up to his room, drop face first into a bed since he’d been told just now that he was not supposed to be seen with his co-star unless it was during the convention. That last one had nearly caused a reaction in the middle of the lobby that only the sudden appearance of a former Archangel playing actor kept from happening.

Riding up in the elevator the exhausted Texas native was sure he was going to either snap on his and Jared’s so-called bodyguard or lose what control he was managing to keep of his breaking emotions when something that was said replayed itself in his ears causing him to throw a glance over his shoulder.

“Huh? What the hell did you just say?” he demanded and knew it was just because he was tired and upset that everything Clif seemed to saying or doing since Jared arrived at the airport was just getting on his last nerve. This last one had him seeing red and this time there was no Richard getting between them. “You…you did not just call Jensen an arrogant son of a bitch who won’t follow directions, right? You did not just call _Jensen Ackles_ , my co-star and one half of the reason you still have a damn job, a spoiled, arrogant son of a bitch who won’t follow directions. Right?”

Jared was so pissed right then, so shocked that he hadn’t realized the elevator had stopped or that the doors had opened until a hand reached in and tugged him out into the hall, away from Clif who had just been about to try to reason away his comments when that chance was ruined by the deep, husky Texas drawl of the man in question.

“Oh, considering he’s pissed at me from earlier when I told him to fuck off after he and the promoter tried to tell me that I _had_ to sing the praises of the thankfully absent Mr. Collins over his ‘fine-acting’ while playing Lucifer. He then told me to stay away from you except on convention time and I basically told him where he and his bosses could go,” Jensen Ackles smirked at the stone-faced heavy set bodyguard while making sure he stepped in front of Jared as he did so. “Surprised to see me, Clif?” he asked but knew the man hired by the network was even without an answer.

Clif Kosterman met the steady green eyes of the other man he was hired by the CW to guard and knew by the tight cocky smirk as well as the way that Jensen had placed himself in front of Jared that he’d been called about the scene in the lobby.

“The bosses just want to…” he started to say while going to walk past Jensen and reach for Jared’s arm only to stop and frown when a firm hand caught his wrist to stop him. “Jensen, you’re tired and have been cranky since you got here and…”

“Yes, I am tired and I have jet lag from hell since someone decided to change my goddamn flight plans back home to Austin so I had to fly out of Philly…which was the break. And yes, I have been cranky since getting here and you decided it smart to ambush me with a list of crap someone thought it brilliant for me to talk about in my panels, break two since you and the promoters know I hate pre-scripted topics but what finished pissing me off and what’s going to get your ass fired if you don’t get out of my face and leave us alone, Clif? You telling him that he can’t see me or come near me.”

Jensen had been on the phone since arriving in the United Kingdom to rip the appropriate people new assholes for trying to lay rules and crap down on him that had not been agreed to in his contract with the promoter. Then he’d ripped his agent a new one for deciding to change his flight plans as well as Jared’s at the last minute but what finished the tight rein the man who brought Dean Winchester to life for 11 years had been the order to avoid Jared all weekend so it didn’t look like they were ‘hanging all over one another’ or so their so-called bodyguard said.

Ever since the network decided he and Jared needed a bodyguard and driver, Jensen had known what it was really about and he’d mainly humored the man. He knew who the real bodyguards were and where they were so he mostly let that roll off his back…until more recently. Tonight had caused him to snap and he’d gotten into a shouting match with the older man that those real bodyguards had to actually step in to break up.

Jensen had been stewing and stalking his room or what was now his room after he’d gotten that interesting snafu straightened up upon arriving to learn his original room had been moved to two floors above Jared’s floor.

The moment the text had come from Richard about what he’d just stopped from happening in the lobby; Jensen was in the hall waiting for the elevator to arrive. The fact that he could easily hear the pissed off voice of his co-star from inside the elevator before it even got to the floor gave him a clue to what was happening and what needed to be done.

He’d been reaching into the elevator to pull Jared out even before the doors were fully open and one look at the haggard, tired face that was now pinched with a temper that Jared rarely showed also told Jensen he needed to make some changes and fast because he was damned if he’d see a repeat of last year.

“My door’s open, Jared. Take your stuff inside, take a few deep breaths and I’ll be in just as soon as I get this next lecture out of the way,” Jensen turned just enough to see Jared’s wide eyes and offered the one slow smile that he only ever gave him while nodding to the open door. “Go on. I’ve got this.”

“Jensen, your room is two floors above,” Clif argued when he heard this. “And Jared needs…”

“I know what Jared needs. I know what Jared needs better than nearly anyone else so don’t you ever try to tell me what Jared needs when it’s trying to balance what he needs to what I can actually safely given him without the boys network calling the dogs down on us that causes him grief,” Jensen growled, dropping his voice lower so it didn’t carry any further than Clif. “I know what your job is, Clif. You think I’m that stupid or naïve to risk what I have with him by outing us in public before the show is over?

“I’ll continue to play ball with the network, with both of our managers, with the promoters…up to a damn point and that’s a point I’m about to stress again because no one will ever blackmail me or use Jared again like was done this past winter to force me into being a stooge for that crap,” he heard his name being called and took a slow breath before stepping back. “You can tell whoever you like what I said but just understand this one thing…no one tells me or him that we can’t be together during a convention. If you ever try that crap again, I walk and my agent and my reputation can go to hell but I will take him and we will go home. Now, go away.”

Clif blew out a breath in frustration. He wasn’t used to either of the boys being this rebellious or defiant but he’d known it was coming sooner or later. “How’d you get that room?” he called finally, curious about that.

“I did a lot of yelling up the chain of command of this hotel and they were able to give me back my original reservation without any issue and a great big fruit and wine basket to make up for the hassle and frustration I suffered,” Jensen smirked in a way that told the big man that there was a lot more of Dean Winchester inside the actor than anyone realized. “You and a lot of people tend to forget, I cut my teeth in daytime TV. I learned from the damned best on Days how to get what I want when I want regardless of who says I can’t have it.”

Jensen turned and walked away with that comment. He knew Clif was pissed which could result in some hassles the rest of the short European tour but would handle whatever the man did to get even with him. Right then all Jensen wanted was who he’d been wanting since being told he had to go play nice in Philadelphia; all he wanted was the man who was in his arms the moment he stepped in the door.

“Hey, babe, miss me?” he asked in a tone that was completely different than the one he’d just had out in the hall. This tone was lower, huskier and all honey coated sex with a Texas drawl as Jensen’s foot gave the door a kick to shut it while managing to lock it while getting his hands and mouth on Jared at the same time. “I missed you.”

“Did you?” Jared wasn’t sure where the hell that question came from or why it picked that moment to pop out of his overly tired mouth but it had and he knew the second Jensen stilled, fingers tightening where they’d been gripping his hips that he’d heard him and the slightly uneasy tone. “Sorry. I’m tired and Clif pissed me off and mmhm!”

Hot lips crashed down on his mouth just as Jared hit the closest wall away from the door. For just a second, Jared considered stopping what he suspected was about to happen. Then in just another second of time he shoved that thought away and met Jensen’s kiss fully.

In almost 10 years as a couple, this certainly wouldn’t be the first time they’d allowed frustration and tension of the real world they were forced to play a part of into their sex lives. They’d had rough and even angry sex more than a few times and since Jared knew they were both tired, emotionally as well as physically, and he could feel the waves of anger still on Jensen from earlier he suspected this would be one of those times. His sudden comment would not help that but he also found he suddenly didn’t care.

“You damn well know that if I could’ve gotten out of that trip, if I could’ve stayed with you in Austin until we flew out, if I could have done any of that without causing more ripples or possibly something worse that I would have, Jared,” Jensen wasn’t angry with his co-star/lover as much as he was with himself for letting too many people get into their lives and control certain aspects of it. “I wanted to be with you more than playing the PR game in Philadelphia, Jay. I didn’t know Gino started posted pics until the next day.”

The anger was sizzling still but so was the guilt that he’d hurt Jared in some way when he’d sworn to never let that happen. Jensen’s hands were moving rapidly over Jared’s body as he began to tug and pull restlessly at the clothes that were keeping him from what he wanted most. “You have got way too many clothes on, dude!”

“So take ‘em off,” Jared shot back on a gasp as he felt teeth graze over the long line of his neck. His own hands had just reached out to grip Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer so their chests bumped and he felt a knee slip between his. “Wanna feel you, Jen. Need to feel you…unless you think we’ll get in trouble.”

Jensen had been focusing on leaving a trail of hot kisses down Jared’s neck while trying to plan in his head what outfit his friend would be wearing the following day so he’d know where he could or could not leave marks when he slowly lifted his eyes to see that while Jared sounded serious he also had the slightly teasing look which told the older man that his co-star was playing, almost daring him to either stop or push the envelope.

“Fuck them all,” he growled and proceeded to kiss Jared like he wanted while managing to get the younger man’s jeans undone at the same time as he tugged his jacket and button down shirt down over long arms before finally having to break the heat searing kiss that had tongues and teeth battling for control.

“Rather you fuck me,” Jared muttered under his breath, arching when calloused fingertips suddenly went up under his t-shirt to tease a hardening nipple at the same time as his jacket and flannel were pulled off his arms and tossed somewhere. “Don’t want slow or gentle this time, Jensen. I want…need to feel you. If you leave bruises, so be it. If you leave marks, I don’t care. If I have to do the panels tomorrow standing, fine. I…”

Jensen had been trying to settle his emotions down. He knew if he didn’t that things would get too rough and he never wanted that for their first time back together after any amount of time apart but the heavy emotion he could hear in Jared’s voice now, the way he noticed the younger man’s eyes were already almost all dark with need and how tight he could feel Jared’s fingers gripping his waist told him that slow and careful was off the table.

Stepping back just enough so he could look at Jared fully, he caught a handful of long soft dark hair and gave it a sharp tug that had Jared’s head pulling back to expose the long line of his throat. The low groan that slipped from Jared’s lips wasn’t of pain and both men knew it.

“My rules, my game,” Jensen growled, desire welling up faster than it already had been when he watched Jared blink his eyes slowly as if in answer since the grip in his hair made nodding next to impossible. “Mine?”

“Forever,” Jared managed to get out past a tight throat as his emotions were threatening to well up and he was fighting to not let that happen right then. “Yours?”

“Always,” Jensen agreed and then caught Jared’s mouth in yet another deep kiss. This time letting his tongue plunge in deep to explore and claim, breaking it only long enough to pull the deep red t-shirt off and over Jared’s head to give it a toss.

Catching a hold of Jared’s hair again, Jensen pulled but this time only enough to force deepening hazel eyes up to meet his and seeing the need, the want but also the buried worry. Running the pad of his index finger along the soft, kiss swollen bottom lip and having to bite back a low moan when Jared’s tongue flicked out to lick over it.

“My one and only, Jay,” he said in a slightly deeper tone and this time saw the flash of raw emotion shining back at him. Jensen lightly brushed his thumb over Jared’s lips again and this time didn’t hide the moan when it was pulled in and sucked. “Fuck. That is so damn hot. And so is the thought that I can still make you blush after 10 years and all the stuff we’ve done.”

It wasn’t what he was doing as he sucked Jensen’s finger into his mouth that made him blush since Jared knew he’d had far more interesting things than a simple finger in his mouth. It was more the tone of voice and deep, honest emotion he saw when he looked at his boyfriend that could still cause his cheeks to heat because only Jensen ever looked at him like there was no other and never would be.

Slipping his finger free of hot lips, Jensen watched Jared’s face as he took his hands from where they’d still been gripping Jensen’s waist and placed them flat against the wall. He curved his lips up into a slow sinful smile at the first hint of what he knew would be one of the milder bitch faces Jared loaned out to his character to use when needed.

“You don’t touch until I say you can and…if you bitch face me you will do the entire day tomorrow with that one plug in your ass and the remote in my pocket,” he warned and then winked as he sank slowly to his knees to begin the process of removing the rest of Jared’s clothes. “I know what you want, babe. I’ll give it to you but first I want to watch your eyes as I…fuck. When the holy hell did you do this and is this all you did?”

Jensen did know Jared was too on edge, too emotional to handle slow right then and in truth so was he but that did not mean he planned to just strip and ravage his lover against a wall either…or he hadn’t been until he went to peel the jeans down long legs once he’d dealt with the shoes and socks. Then Jensen’s whole plan went up in smoke at the same time as he was certain his head exploded and his own jeans suddenly got very tight.

“Umm, in the men’s room of the airport and no, not exactly all,” Jared finally admitted, chewing his bottom lip while he looked down as Jensen gave a quick tug to take the denim down his legs once he realized that sometime in between Austin and Birmingham that Jared had lost his underwear. “I knew what I wanted from tonight and I know you’d insist on taking time to stretch me and…damn, damn, damn!”

The back of his head hit the wall as he swore he might die right there if Jensen didn’t do something soon, hips thrusting on their own at the feel of cautious fingers sliding over his hip to around the curve of his ass and knew by the way Jensen’s eyes shot up to his that he’d found the other thing Jared had down while waiting for Clif to arrive and pick him up.

“Kinda…want that out now, Jen,” he groaned, body shuddering after a little too long with the larger than normal plug he’d inserted in a hurry.

“I will give you the usual lecture about doing this without telling me ahead of time and warning that you’d better not have hurt yourself…tomorrow,” Jensen hoped his hands weren’t shaking like he thought they were at the images of what Jared had done that were now filling his too active brain.

“Turn for me?” he placed a hand on Jared’s thigh as he immediately followed that directive and then let out a soft murmur at what he saw next. “I love you so damn much, Jay,” Jensen whispered and began to press kisses along Jared’s thigh, moving up as he stood until he was kissing the back of the trembling man’s neck while taking a hold of the flange of the plug to begin to remove it. “No one will ever mean as much to me as you do now and no one ever will. Hold still for me now so I can get this out.”

Jared was glad he was facing the wall right that moment because it never failed to hit him in the heart when Jensen said things like that to him because he knew they were the truth.

It had been about six months into filming, before Jared had started to let himself think he might have more than a huge crush on his TV brother, when it clicked one night at a network party that the smooth talking, smiling, calm man he watched socialize with people there had a totally different tone of voice, smile, and expression in his eyes than the man he shared a house with or ate lunch with in one of their trailers or pranked the crew.

It had been Jensen, once they’d admitted their feelings for one another, that had explained it to the confused younger star of Supernatural. “‘ _What the cast, the crew or guest stars see in me or how I act with them or when we’re out playing nice to the cameras is still a side of the actor in me, Jared. I learned early on when I got into acting after modeling, when I was hurt by trusting too much or letting too much of myself be open that the only way to keep that from happening was to be ‘on’ so no one ever really sees me as you will._

 _“‘This man with you now, the man who is willing to risk career and show by telling you that I love you and will never leave or hurt you, is the real me. You will see that side when no one else can and you’ll be able to tell in by a tone or look which side of me is on. Can you understand that?_ ’” he asked while kissing his way down Jared’s chest as they laid in bed.

It had taken Jared another full year before he realized that he could tell by a tone or a look if Jensen was acting or being himself. When they both began doing conventions it became easier for him to tell and knew these days that it depended on the con, the panel or the question which side of his boyfriend was on.

Asylum would have the calm, friendly professional since Jensen did not care for the European conventions or the lack of rules or the more aggressive fans of one of their co-workers. He also suspected that since recent events, Jensen might only be relaxed enough to be himself when they were alone…like right then.

Jared willed the lump in his throat to go away so he could force words out when he felt warm lips touch the corner of his temple and almost went limp from the unspoken tenderness that touch was given with. “Jensen,” he began but cut off with a groan at the feel of the plug finally coming free and the low muttered curse he heard once Jensen saw the size of it. “I know it’s a little bigger than what we usually play with but I wanted to be sure I was stretched enough for you when I got here,” he glanced over his shoulder to see just a thin ring of green watching him. “I’m fine, Jen. I…I just want to feel you…now.”

Jensen had known the plug was larger than what they’d agreed Jared would ever use if he was alone and had been considering mentioning this when that little bit of snark got past the pounding in his head as his own trapped and unhappy cock reminded him that he was still fully dressed.

“Bossy,” Jensen teased, catching Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth after he’d tugged his head back. “For that, I should make you wait but…” he drew the lip into his mouth, hearing and loving the sound that earned him but also knew Jared was too wound up to tease for too long and in truth so was he. “Face me.”

“God, yes,” Jared turned just in time to see Jensen’s shirts go flying over the man’s shoulder once he’d removed both his button down and the t-shirt, feeling his fingers clench with the need to touch toned and tanned muscles that he knew very few other people even knew Jensen had or that the man really did do as much of his own stunts as they would allow him to. “Y’know, I’ve been thinking that we need to do another of those runs we did last year,” he said while forcing his hands to stay on the wall and not reach out once Jensen’s jeans had gone the same route as his own had.

“Oh, you’ve been thinking that, have you?” Jensen smiled because he suspected he knew where this was going. “Were you thinking it or has Richard been talking you into stuff again?” he asked while grabbing what he’d stuffed in a pocket earlier and showing it a softly groaning Jared as he flipped the lid open on the lube. “And why would you think doing another of those would be a good idea considering I was still finding mud in places I’m not sure how it got there a week afterward?”

“Well…the whole team atmosphere thing is good for con morale and…” Jared groaned as he bit his lip as he let his eyes roam the tall, lean body as Jensen stepped closer to him. “Umm, it’s for…charity and…fuck, I think I lost what I was saying,” he mumbled when his head fell back against the wall the moment Jensen’s body pressed against his and hot lips locked onto his pulse point to begin sucking with enough force that Jared knew he’d be choosing a shirt with a collar in the morning. “What…what was I saying?”

Jensen’s lips were busy tasting and biting light little marks over Jared’s throat and collar bone but he did lift his head enough to offer a slow and sexy smirk that had a lot of Dean Winchester in it. “You were suggesting another run in the mud with the guys,” he replied helpfully, leg slipping between Jared’s to rub just enough against his already hard, red, and dripping cock to hear him whimper. “I have a better suggestion that involves you, me, your backyard, a hose and the next time Dani takes the kids I’ll show you a much more fun way to play in the mud.”

“Shit, kill me now,” Jared groaned at those thoughts. He was doing a mental countdown in his head to how long before they got back to Texas when he felt a touch that had him automatically knowing what to do to help Jensen get them to where they both wanted to be by this point. “Jensen…”

“I’ve got this,” Jensen had slicked his cock with the lube and had checked to be sure Jared did feel loose enough to take him before catching and holding lust blown eyes to smile. “I’ve got you.”

There were times, like now, that Jared could still feel like the shy, inexperienced kid he’d been way back at the start of their show because it still stunned him that after so long of filming together, living together, of loving each other that Jensen could still take him off guard by what he’d say or in this case what he could do if it meant making him smile.

Sex against a wall wasn’t new for them as it had happened since they’d probably had sex in any number of places both on set and at home and it could happen vertically or horizontally as Jared knew well and prayed their set producer never learned what went down that one day in the bunker scene while the crew was at lunch.

Usually when they made love like this, Jared was facing the wall and while he wanted to see Jensen’s face this time he knew it might be easier if he turned. He was about to suggest that idea when he was suddenly reminded that despite a slight height and weight difference that Jensen could easily hold his own in all ways and that included lifting him just enough that Jared knew what his lover wanted.

“Now you can touch me,” Jensen said as he managed to get the head of his cock where it needed to be at the same time as Jared’s arms went around his neck, groaning at the feel of long legs also moving to pull him in tighter when he gave three solid thrusts, refusing to just shove his cock in no matter how stretched Jared might have thought he was, and felt them come flush; both groaning at a connection they each had been longing for after a week apart.

“God, I’ve missed you, missed this so damn much,” he groaned, running his lips over the slight beard that Jared had been allowing to grow out. “I can’t promise if I can draw this out like I…hmmm,” Jensen gave into the sudden kiss that Jared had caught him with to let their bodies slowly readjust to one another and soon they’d found a way to move together to give each what was needed.

“Tomorrow we can do long and slow. Tonight, now…I just want to feel you come and…Fuck!” Jared cried out at the unexpected pain of having his hair pulled just as Jensen gave a solid thrust that took his cock right up against Jared’s prostate.

After too long apart, after the exhaustion and worry of recent days and on top of jet lag as well as the teasing up to this point, all it took was that one solid thrust against his prostate and without even a touch on his cock and Jared felt himself come with a shout of his lover’s name.

“ _Jensen_!”

Jensen hadn’t been expecting Jared’s climax to come that soon or that hard so he had to be quick to adjust the grip he had on the younger man when the feel of Jared’s inner muscles clamping down on his own cock and mixing with the raw emotion Jensen felt from seeing Jared’s face as he came as well as the string of words being muttered in what Jensen knew was Latin had him following his boyfriend over the cliff as his own orgasm took him over.

The next several moments were a blur to the two actors as they each were lost in the other, kisses went from fast and needy to slower, deeper as the heat began to fade from both their mutual orgasms and the kisses until slowly Jensen let his lips slide up Jared’s jaw to tease his earlobe with his teeth.

“Love you, Jay,” he murmured against Jared’s ear and heard a soft reply a second before he also saw a hint of white and realized why he said they weren’t making out like this again. “Shit! Jared!”

Jared’s climax had hit him hard, a lot harder than he’d had happen in a few months. Then the feel of hot come filling him as Jensen followed him into climax made it even hotter for him and by the time his brain was coming off that high to hear Jensen’s whispered words against his ear Jared’s brain seemed to be in a fog and Jensen sounded farther away than Jared knew he was.

Hating that he thought he was about to pass out, Jared had a brief second to get his legs unwrapped from around Jensen so he was at least on his own two feet before he thought he heard a curse, his name shouted and then nothing as he saw spots before blackness.

Jensen was glad he did have more strength than people gave him credit for. He was also glad that Jared hadn’t fully put back on the muscle weight that he’d lost a couple seasons ago when he had to be quick to keep them both from hitting the floor of the hotel suite in a lump.

Easily taking Jared’s weight into his arms, Jensen had eased out while softly whispering reassurances at the instinctive whimper he heard as Jared, even knocked out, felt the loss of him. “Shh, I’ve got you, Jay. Just give me a second to…shit this might be bad,” the older actor muttered when he realized how damn large the suite’s living room was and how tired he suddenly felt.

Having a brief but silent debate with himself, Jensen swiftly decided the sofa was going to work as a brief layover spot until Jared woke back up and he got some strength back after working off his earlier tension and then the force of his own orgasm on top of Jared’s.

Carefully depositing Jared on the sofa, Jensen padded naked into the bathroom in the bedroom to grab a washcloth so he could wipe them both clean of sweat and come enough until he could talk Jared into the shower.

By the time he’d accomplished this, pulled on a pair of sleep pants and found something suitable in Jared’s luggage, Jensen was reminded that a sleepy and sexed out Jared was just as difficult to get dressed as any of the kids were.

Laughing softly, Jensen finally got the soft pants up long legs and then allowed himself to be tugged onto the sofa and into Jared’s arms. “You awake then I take it?” he chuckled, running a finger down the center of Jared’s chest just as still sleep heavy eyes opened to look up at him. “Hey.”

“Hey back,” Jared’s brain was still tired but at least he felt relaxed, shifting on the sofa that was thankfully large enough for both of them and long enough for his long legs not to hang over an end. “Promise next time I’ll last longer,” he murmured, eyes fighting to stay open when he sighed happily as Jensen nuzzled his jaw while letting their palms touch. “Tomorrow night or…do we get a break any time at this con?”

“I’ll find out,” Jensen murmured, lips lightly trailing down until he got to the hollow of Jared’s throat and began to kiss him there. “Feel better now or are you still mad at me for leaving?” he asked carefully, not wanting to bring the topic back up but also wanting things to be clear between them before he got them into a bed to sleep. “I didn’t know they were going to change my flight back home or push all the pics out on social media, Jared.”

Jared knew that. He knew Jensen hated playing the PR game, pretending that their marriages were more than show to hide a relationship that they’d promised to keep hidden so long as Supernatural was on the air as much as he did. It just got harder to accept lately with so many different people trying to play that game and it was always hardest right after the season ended for some reason.

“I know that,” he said after another heartbeat of silence, feeling Jensen’s fingers gentle as they glided over his skin. “Does this room have a bed or are we risking the sofa?” he asked with another yawn when another thought hit him. “Am I staying with you or…can I…huh. You got a little Dean going on with that jaw twitch thing, Jen.”

Jensen had been considering how awake Jared was when he heard that question and he felt an instant return of his temper. “Because I know you’re tired and have jet lag like I do am I not going to give the reply I might have normally to you asking me that question,” he began slowly, fingers moving to tip Jared’s chin back up so he could meet his gaze. “When since I first told you how I felt haven’t you spent the night in my bed, Jared?” he asked, quick to wave away the response he knew would be coming.

“Yeah, I know. We’re at a convention and not supposed to be seen coming out of the same room in the morning. Bad press, raises too many questions by fans and hurts the image everyone is trying to salvage. I know that.” Jensen did know it and he had meant what he’d said to Clif earlier about not being stupid enough to risk what he had. He’d also meant about knowing how to get what he wanted and what he wanted right then was Jared sleeping in his arms and waking up to him like he did every morning back home in Vancouver or Texas. “Do you trust me, Jared?” he asked softly, pushing to his feet and pulling Jared up with him to aim them both towards the bedroom.

“You know I trust you, Jen,” Jared said, breaking off with a laugh when he landed on his back on the soft Queen size bed with Jensen levered over him. “I just don’t trust others.”

In truth neither did Jensen but he’d deal with that as it came. Offering a slow kiss that soon had any leftover tension leave Jared, he shifted until he was on his back and smiled when a second later he felt the hard, warm body of his co-star moving into his arms.

Jensen let his fingers run back through Jared’s hair in the same motion he’d always used since they began sleeping together as Jared rested his head over Jensen’s heart, slowly relaxing again at both touch and feel. “I love you,” he murmured, lips brushing over the top of Jared’s hair.

“I love you too, Jen,” Jared was sleepy, his body relaxed from sex and that they were together again but he still fought giving in to it until he felt Jensen’s other arm wrap around him and saw that he was wearing the ring that matched Jared’s instead of his other one. “Jensen?”

“Mine. They say I have to wear a wedding ring…they just don’t have to know whose I wear,” Jensen smirked mischievously while letting their fingers mesh before bringing them up so he could press his lips to Jared’s. “Just a couple more cons over here, Jared. We do their song and dance, put up with his crap in Rome…and then we can go home. We’re gonna be fine.”

Smiling at this reassurance, Jared slowly decided to put aside any other concerns he might still have or mention a couple other things to Jensen. “Wake me up in time so we can make out, shower and eat?” he asked while struggling not to yawn.

“I love your line of priority, Jared,” Jensen laughed; his first real laugh in days but nodded. “Yeah, I will and yes, we will do all three of those things before we have to start the convention.”

Watching as Jared fell to sleep fully, Jensen stayed awake a little longer to watch his friend sleep. He let Jared move their joined hands closer to his face while tightening the arm that he’d wrapped over him to smile softly.

Being apart from Jared for any reason was never easy but Jensen knew the reuniting was always worth the wait. Now he just had to make sure they survived Asylum and he’d worry about Rome when it was time.

**The End**


End file.
